<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Having The Ship to Themselves by Singhakash101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429934">Having The Ship to Themselves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singhakash101/pseuds/Singhakash101'>Singhakash101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singhakash101/pseuds/Singhakash101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro and Sanji are left alone on the Going Merry; things transpire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, zoro - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Having The Ship to Themselves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amber beams of light shone on the Going Merry as the day darkened, the sun starting to set. The ship was less lively than usual, most of the crew exploring the new island.<br/>
Only Sanji and Zoro remained on the ship, going to their own separate perches. Sanji prepared food for future meals, the food for the girls looking something more akin to edible art.<br/>
Zoro exercised on the deck, as he had all day when he wasn’t sleeping. His muscles strained as he put himself through his routine, sweat beading down his body.<br/>
As Sanji strode out of the kitchen to view the sun drifting off, his own eyes wandered over to Zoro and his exertions. There was something pleasant, he thought, about seeing that simpleminded man with total focus. Finally, quiet and unargumentative, Zoro lifted weights and went through a series of swift sword movements. He was quiet other than those animalistic grunts of his.<br/>
The sun had largely disappeared and Sanji had seen enough. He circled around and walked back into the kitchen. Picking up two bowls of simple but appetizing looking white rice adorned with various vegetables, Sanji was back out on deck in a flash.<br/>
Zoro mopped his brow and took a moment for a breath as Sanji popped into view and planted a bowl of his rice in his hands.<br/>
“Enough exercise, time to eat,” Sanji said shortly as he handed Zoro the food, walking past him to lean against the wall of the ship to eat his own dinner.<br/>
“Thanks,” Zoro said as he gave him a quick nod. And, with that he just collapsed onto the deck, food in hand. He set the bowl before him and took a moment to crack his knuckles in anticipation for digging in. The food hit the spot, hearty and filling, and Zoro finished it with an animalistic relish.<br/>
Sanji was finishing his own food with quick efficient bites and swift movements of his chopsticks. Sanji’s bowl empty, he glanced up to Zoro and noticed his food was gone too. He straightened up and swaggered on by Zoro, stooping down briefly to pick up Zoro’s dish.<br/>
Zoro shot up and cracked his back as Sanji passed by. “I’ll help,” he said, meaning with the dishes.<br/>
“No need,” Sanji said, not bothering to look back at Zoro. “It’s two bowls and I don’t need you my kitchen.” He continued up the stairs and into the kitchen.<br/>
Zoro followed anyway, stubborn as usual. As he followed Sanji in the kitchen, Sanji sat the bowls down on the counter and flipped around to stare Zoro down.<br/>
“Didn’t you hear me? You’re not needed.” Sanji shot at Zoro, pushing him up against the wall of the kitchen cabin.<br/>
“I heard you fine,” Zoro said with a cock of his head and a sneer.<br/>
“Did you?” Sanji said as his lithe hand, pinning Zoro down against the wall, wandered down the opening of Zoro’s tunic and over his chest’s large scar. “I suppose you didn’t understand my meaning so I will repeat myself: you’re not wanted in here right now.”<br/>
Zoro’s breathing paused a moment at Sanji’s touched, his voice lowering to that growl of his and his lip giving a slight curl. His hand extended out to Sanji’s shoulder, meaning to push him off.<br/>
But before Zoro could do or say anything, Sanji noticed that momentary almost imperceptible pause at his touch.<br/>
Sanji gave Zoro a quick, hungry look, the slightly feral smile of a predator. With that, Sanji aggressively pressed forward, his lips making contact with Zoro’s.<br/>
His eyes widening, Zoro was taken aback. He stood still a beat, not knowing quite what was going on but not hating it, either. Before he knew, Zoro was responding in kind to Sanji, their lips locked in a violent struggle.<br/>
“Hey guys, we’re ba-,” Chopper’s voice petered out as he threw open the door and saw them before him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>